


Upon a Full Moon

by starrysocks



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and also because mj kinda best dad, but I still wanted to post it here to possibly get some feedback, subcon spoilers are also present, this was written a little while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysocks/pseuds/starrysocks
Summary: The man of the moon is finally freed from his prison, the Horizon. What, or who, will he find on such a beautiful night of the full moon?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Upon a Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was just a little interaction between Moonjumper and Timmy because father and son bonding lol. I hope you enjoy this, though! I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> Major Subcon Forest spoilers up ahead, so don't read unless you're ready for spoilers!

The moon, the sky. Tell him only lies.

Subcon Forest always seemed to be showered over the colors of purples and blacks within the sky, as it always seemed to be nighttime all around the forest, but one thing everyone forgets to look up to is the moon. The moon moves along just like any other day, but it never makes much of an impact on the beings that call Subcon home. There was one person who strived on the moon the most, especially when the moon was full. That was the Moonjumper, the forgotten puppeteer of Subcon. 

Moonjumper only had another place to go besides Subcon itself. That was the Horizon, his home, or what he calls, his prison. It is the place he is trapped in while the moon is anything but full, and a place that has left him to go mad. He wasn’t fully insane, but he wasn’t fully there, either. That’s only a given for being given such treatment by the stars in the sky, the things he looked up to. They have cursed him. 

Today was a lucky one for the puppeteer, though. He was finally going to be let out of the Horizon for just one night. It would be a full moon, and an exitway would open up for him. At that time, though, it was only noon, and the crescent-headed being would have to wait just a little longer to get what he had been waiting for a long while. 

The horizon was filled with nothing. There was nothing to do, and there was never anything to create. He had nothing usually, nothing but his own body. He did have his puppeteer strings, however. Moonjumper would usually make himself a few dolls out of those strings, most of which fell apart for being unstable. What else was he to do? That was all he was given. At least he still was thankful for that. He seemed pretty happy playing with those dolls. They gave him company. That was how crazy he was more than likely going. 

Moonjumper was playing with no such things that day, though. He was mostly floating around, planning on what he would do when he touched down on Subcon once more. He could perhaps attempt to talk to someone again and hopefully not scare them off, or even he might give the so called king of Subcon a visit. No, that would only cause more problems. Maybe he would be lucky and someone would come to him. 

The thought stuck with the puppeteer on what would happen if he did pay Snatcher a visit again. The last time resulted in a fight, and that hatted child had to make them stop, but it still was an option. It was so much better than actually interacting with someone new. A being like him getting buddy buddy with someone who is able to walk Subcon’s lands on a daily basis? Not a chance. 

He hummed to himself before making red threads wrap around his hands, making a miniature doll to resemble Snatcher. He scoffed at the sight of it, but coughed and fixed up his act, looking so much more mature than the doll. “Well well well,” he started speaking “we meet again, Snatcher. I assume you have at least matured somewhat since our last encounter.” He spoke, looking cocky, as the doll did absolutely nothing in response. 

“Oh, no need to speak in such a manner. You do remember that your... children are nearby, hmm? Wouldn’t want them to hear something they shouldn’t, right?” He chuckled, and the doll still did nothing. The puppeteer wasn’t even moving it at all. It stood there, using the floor as a support, looking lifeless. 

“Either or, Snatcher, I have a question just for you. Isn’t that wonderful, my good sir? This will be a very important question, so listen well.” His crazed smile faded and a frown appeared on his blue face. He slowly raised his fingers up to make the Snatcher doll stare at him, before a dark chuckle escaped him. 

“Snatcher,” Moonjumper started, his frown growing wider. “You… you don’t love her anymore, do you? Oh please tell me you could not love such an awful, awful being like her.” He spoke before staring at the doll, a smile appearing on his face. That smile was fake. “If you say so, your highness.” He pulled at the strings and made the doll fall apart, leaving the puppeteer to deeply chuckle. If anyone else was there with him inside of his prison, they would have seen him crying.

He wiped away his tears as he realized that the full moon was out. Perfect. It was finally his time to go out and see how Subcon had been. He didn’t know if the forest had been burnt down, or if any other small children had entered it’s wooden walls. There was only one way to find out. “It is my time to be free once more! Subcon Forest! Be prepared to see your great puppeteer once more!” He spoke, disappearing. 

“This forest isn’t that bad!” A boy with black hair spoke while walking throughout one of the deeper parts of the Subcon Forest. He had made his way to the forest from hearing about it by his best friend, Harriet. She seemed so much more knowledgeable on the forest than he was, and she was even BFFs with Snatcher, the overseer of Subcon! All of this in mind left Timmy to do one more thing. Go exploring. 

The moonlight shined upon his path, leading him to a new part of the forest that not even Harriet had told him about. Everything felt darker, and a few more hills were present. She never showed him around here before, so he assumed that he found this part of the forest on his own. That means he could claim the land for himself! 

Timmy went off and kept walking until the moonlight was shining in a way to lead the boy to somewhere much different. Seeing as though this was his only source of light, he obviously followed where the moonlight wanted him to go. Maybe it wanted to take him to some treasure? Or maybe it would be another small place like that rundown house. Whatever it may be, saying that Timmy wasn’t excited would be an understatement. 

The boy would continue until he reached a dead end, a place that faced directly at the full moon. It was a nice hill, one settled with a tree. There was a nice breeze too, and the area complimented it with the nice swaying of leaves. At this point, Timmy was tired, so a place to rest himself would be perfect. The boy moved over to the tree and laid his back against it, sighing. 

Moonjumper had just reached the skies of Subcon, observing it slowly. Well, nothing seemed on fire, except for the part that always was in flames, but other than that, nothing else seemed interesting. He gave another look around before deciding to fly around a little bit, trying to see if anything would happen to him. Something always did, even if it were the worst things.

Timmy continued to lay where he was already, watching the stars overhead, but then saw something else in the sky. A being with blue skin and an orange outfit, along with a crescent-shaped head. He had never seen anybody like that around here before, and he wanted to interact with whatever it was. He stood up and ran to the far edge of the hill, waving his arms in the air while jumping. “Hey! Hey! Come back! I want to talk to you!” He yelled, trying to get the puppeteer’s attention. 

Moonjumper heard the calls from Timmy and stopped, looking around to locate where exactly they came from. After a good minute or two of him searching, he found the small boy at the top of a hill, waving his arms playfully. It was a nice sight to see such youth, but the puppeteer was confused. Was the youth willing to speak with someone like himself? Had he no idea of who he was? He didn’t recognize the face, so he doubted it. Still, it would hurt none to see what the boy needed.

The puppeteer floated down to him, resting his hands behind his back. He was only a foot away from Timmy, but the boy wasn’t scared. He looked more intrigued than anything. Moonjumper could already tell that this would be no ordinary interaction. “I see you have called for me, child. What are you in need of? Are you lost?” He asked, a smile on his face, but it didn’t look natural. It looked… off. Like he hadn’t smiled in awhile. 

Timmy looked at Moonjumper with wide eyes, and shook his head at the other’s question. “Nope! You just looked super cool flying around in the sky, so I just wanted to say hi! I’m Timmy, by the way. Who are you?” The boy asked, not even worrying about his weird smile and his odd appearance. That was because he had learned to not regard someone from their looks. That was what bad people did. 

The happy tone in the boy’s voice made him flinch a little, but he let out a little sigh because of it. At least he wasn’t running away. Yet. “They call me the Moonjumper, and I have finally been able to visit this forest after such a long time. Are you new here, my boy?” He asked, holding his hands closer to his chest now. “If you are, I would be so grateful to show you around this forest. It would be my certain pleasure.”

The other giggled at the puppeteer’s name, smiling a little. “Moonjumper is too long of a name for me to call you. How about Mister Moon instead? Nope! Mister moon would fit you perfectly!” He spoke, which made Moonjumper open his mouth to try to retaliate, but he said nothing. “Anyways, I’ve already been shown around here, but I found this spot all on my own! I claim this land for the Timmy Empire, and not for Snatcher!” He spoke with great enthusiasm. 

The puppeteer gave him a weird look, but he was thankful to finally know his name. What he didn’t like, though, was that he knew of Snatcher. Harriet was probably how Timmy was here in the first place, if he had to guess. That didn’t matter to him. Hopefully the hatted child didn’t poison his mind too much. 

“Dear Timmy, I do not think that this land could belong to you even if you wanted to. That Snatcher is a tough one to crack, even if you did rightfully find this place. That is just how he is. He is a broken soul. Do not pay too much mind to him.” He spoke, which made Timmy tilt his head a little. “Mister Moon, what do you mean by that?” Moonjumper let out a sigh before shaking his head. “That is a story for another day. Now,” He floated behind Timmy, upside down. “Tell me a little about yourself. I do love hearing stories from different beings.” He chuckled, seeming to sit himself down on the ground, twirling his hand to summon a tea set. 

Timmy at first didn’t have much to say about himself. A boy with unique dark magic used to fight evil and anything else that would stand in his way. That was mostly what he could tell, along with being friends with Harriet. That was what he enjoyed talking about the most, really. The small adventures the boy would go on with his friend, no matter where it was. The two have been to every inch of the planet, but as of late, she had been seeing him less. Upon hearing this, it made Moonjumper saddened, considering how nice and joyful he was. 

One of his favorite stories was how he was on a hill similar to what the two were on when he was only a small child. He had to be about four when this occurred, but he told the puppeteer that his mother took him up on that hill near his old home. She pointed out all the constellations present that night, and showed him how pretty they all were. The boy held onto that memory more than others was because of the fact that it was one of the only memories of his mother he had left. She was no with them, she was no longer with her son. 

It had been about three hours that the two of them talked, and it was obvious that Timmy was growing tired. As much as he didn’t want to, Moonjumper would have to send him home sometime. He knew what it felt like being a growing boy. He needed all the rest he could so that he could grow up stronger. He wanted to watch the child grow, if he had to be honest. He was a good kid. It would be nice of him to allow another set of eyes, right?

Timmy let out another one of his yawns before the puppeteer let out a sigh. “You know, my child, it is getting far too late for someone like you to be awake at such an hour. It’s time for you to go home, young one.” He sounded saddened, given that he had such a good time talking with the younger boy, but Timmy did need sleep. He was practically already falling over.

Timmy would let out a groan and rub his eyes, standing up. “Aww. I will then. Will I see you again, Mister Moon?” He asked quietly, looking very sleepy. Moonjumper looked at him with widened eyes before giving a firm nod. “Of course, my boy. Now go off and stay safe. I must go back home myself.” The puppeteer floated up into the sky, right in the middle of it from Timmy’s view. “Until we meet again, Timmy!” He spoke before disappearing, becoming one with the moonlight.

The boy waved him off before turning around, knowing already where exactly he needed to go to get back. He could thank Moonjumper and the moonlight for that once their paths crossed again, but for now, the young boy needed rest. He slowly made his way through the path, finding his way home.

Moonjumper would now be in his home, back within the horizon. Back within his prison.


End file.
